Forum:Crawmerax super-increased pearlescent drop glitch
Ok, i know a ton of you aren't going to believe me, but i am not making this up. Me and my friends have been farming Crawmerax (aka to us: Crammerman, The Cramsterman, Poppa Cram, etc.) for the past few months. We've killed him well over 100, possibly even over 150, times. During that time, we received 3 pearlescent drops. We hadn't played for a week, but started up again last night. We typically kill him 4 times in different spots for easy-to-manage piles, then we quit the game and start all over again, to clear the area. There are 3 of us that play together as a Berserker, a Hunter, and a Soldier. The Hunter in our party is the one that does all the damage from the glitch spot. Me and the Soldier typically stay on the opposite side of the Hunter, our one job being to position Cramsterman in the right spot then turn him so the Hunter can take out his back. We let the Hunter get the kill every time so that the Ransack skill works. His scavenger mod is +4 team scavenge extra items, +3 swipe, +4 ransack, +3 out for blood, +2 team find rare items. His ransack skill is also at 5/5. So last night we start up and head that way. We fight him 3 times, and the loot is a lot better than the usual. The Hunter mentions that his mods are acting weird. On our 4th kill of the night (4th KILL, not 4th session) we got a pearlescent drop. It was the Rose shield. After we freaked out, we quit the game, and started up for our 2nd session of the night. During the first fight of the 2nd session, the Hunter notices that the mods are still acting strange. I remember joking, "Haha, what if we get another one, wouldn't that be insane." The loot drops, and to our surprise, there's another pearlescent. That's 2 pearlescent drops in a row. It's the Vladof Stalker. My friend then points out a RIDICULOUS orange rocket launcher to me. I walk over and notice it's a "Monster Kill!" rocket, but beyond anything i've gotten in the past, or even seen. It has 3370 Damage, 88.8 Accuracy, 1.1 Fire Rate, 5 Clip, 3.0 zoom (it's somewhere around 3.0, i don't feel like turning my xbox on to check) AND x4 lightning. It's ridiculous. That is when we realized something might be up. Third session. At some point we get our 3rd pearlescent drop of the night. It was another Rose shield. All the while, the other guns/items are equally as ridiculous. For instance, at some point during the night i replaced my shield with 2460 capacity and 307 recharge with one we found that has over 2700 capacity and 250 recharge. Fourth session. We get our 4th pearlescent of the night. It's the S&S Serpens, which was pretty good and had a zoom. Fifth session. We get our 5th pearlescent. It's another S&S Serpens. This one is decent all around. At the start of our sixth session, the loot started to resemble our typical piles. My friend kept adjusting his mods to attempt to glitch it again, but with no luck. We played a few more sessions until deciding to call it a night. We left our xbox's on overnight in the hopes that we would have better luck today. However, we didn't have good luck at all today. It was as if the scavenger mod wasn't even working. My friend explained to me that he usually will fight Poppa Cram with his sniper mod, which has +100% sniper rifle critical hit damage (among other bonuses), then he will switch to the scavenger mod right before he kills him. He said that last night he was switching out the mods on the elevator ride up, which isn't something he normally does. While he was shooting Cramster with the sniper mod equipped, he was doing 1200 critical damage per shot, when it normally does a lot more. He messed around with the mods all night, switching back and forth. Whatever happened, or whatever he was doing, was causing a major glitch which appeared to make the +2 team find rare items to be more like +100 team find rare items. While we aren't exactly sure what he did, i'm hoping maybe one of you has an answer. If not, feel free to try and make this work for yourselves. Five pearlescent drops in five sessions (4 kills per session), along with a ton of amazing non-pearlescent items...something was definitely wrong (or in this case, very right). If anyone can help us figure out how to make this work again, we'd appreciate it. We became very spoiled last night. Even though we know we almost certainly will have to return to the usual loot, we would like to figure out what happened, and possibly get it working again. ---- tl;dr Get a Hunter with 9/5 Ransack from a Scavenger COM, be insanely lucky, and refuse to sign off your posts. 06:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to call this one crazy luck, which is known to happen now and then. A friend and I were farming about a couple weeks ago and found 3 pearls (Aries, Jackal, Ironclad) in a single farming run of maybe 18 kills or so. Thus, luck is always a possibility (and in our case we weren't using any +extra items/rare items mods). That, and I'm completely clueless as to what it means when one's mods are "acting strange" Diakonov007 06:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Sorry, that was my first post on this forum, and i'm not sure how to sign off on posts yet. By "acting strange", i mean instead of doing the critical hit damage it normally does, it was doing 1200, then would suddenly jump up to the normal damage long after it was already equipped. - Peeve (i know it's wrong but whatever) Ahh, I've had that happen on various occasions when using sniper rifles. I have no idea what causes it, but often times the quick-fix is to cycle through your weapons until you get back to the one you were using initially. That usually works for me, and I'll start seeing the higher damage crits (as they should be) again. So for example, if you're using a Bessie and you should be critting for 10,500 but instead your crits are hitting in the ballpark of 6,400, try cycling through your guns until you get back to the Bessie. Reload as necessary and it *should* start doing the higher damage crits again. I've noticed this also seems to happen every so often with sniper rifle "sway" while in scope as well (switching guns gets rid of the swaying scope). Someone please correct me if I'm way off base, but this method has always worked for me in the past. Again, I have no idea what causes this to happen but I don't think that necessarily affected your loot rate drops. Methinks you guys got really, really lucky. =) Diakonov007 07:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Oh and btw, just so you know, whenever you want to sign one of your posts, type in four tildes followed by your username. For example (without quotation marks or spaces between the tildes): "~ ~ ~ ~ Peeve" Diakonov007 07:24, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 : In case you have not already seen, Dianokov, you are double-signing and encouraging him to double-sign as well. No other words are needed aside from the four tildes; your username will be inserted automatically. 07:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Just do four tildes ( i.e. this: 19:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ) without anything else to do you sig, or just hit the sig button in the editing menu. 19:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC)